Jeanette Goes BAD!
by Chipettegirl4life
Summary: Why did she change? Why had she gone off with him instead of me? Why didn't she just realize how much I loved her, adored her? It's because of him. It was his entire fault, she was just her before he came into our lives, and he ruined everything. Nothing will ever be the same.Chapter 2 up! Mostly SxJ minor for plot JxOC Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Why?

**I know what you're thinking. Is she crazy, writing another story when she's already in the middle of another? Well, um, I'm having bad writer's block for the next chapter of Alvin's Munk Out, so if you could vote on my poll that'd be great! Anyway, here's just a (Short, long I don't know we'll see) story that I've wanted to write before I even had an account on here! Now, I'll shut up so you can read the story, right? Yes.**

__**Chapter 1: Why?**

_Why? That's the first words to many questions. Like: why is the grass green or the sky blue? But my questions that burn inside me isn't close to that, it's something different. A topic far from that, that only seems to get more and more confusing. Love. That's right, love. All I need is simple answers, but life won't give them too me, I'm smart, so why aren't they just there? My questions include many things, such as: Why did she change? Why had she gone off with him instead of me? Why didn't she just realize how much I loved her, adored her? It's because of __**him.**__ It was __**his**__ entire fault, she was just her before __**he**__ came into our lives, and __**he**__ ruined everything. Nothing will ever be the same. _

_Love, _

_Your favorite Chipmunk. _

I closed my journal, placing it under my fluffed up pillow. I allowed myself to look about my room, making sure everything about was in the proper order. I smiled to myself, even if my brother refused to clean up, I didn't. When had the troubles started, when did the pain all erupt between Jeanette and I? Yes, I had said Jeanette. She was different, very different. I on the other hand, Simon Seville, haven't changed a bit.

I don't know anything when it comes to _her, _and yet I'm the smartest boy in the country. The COUNTRY! Yet, I get stuck on simple questions about girls? That didn't matter; all that mattered was that she had changed. I can't do anything, nothing. Maybe, instead of wondering, or sulking, I should answer your questions. The only way I can do that, is by telling you the long tale.

It had all started the faithful day when I was walking to her house, hands in pockets, eyes glued to the ground. The wind just blew lightly enough to sway the branches of the trees overhead, and a hawk circled over me. I gulped, biting my lip.

"Crud," I muttered silently, "well, good for me, it won't have lunch today. Too bad for it though." I darted to the Miller's door, banging on it frantically as I waited for someone to answer. Suddenly, the door swung open, leaving me dumbfounded until I saw Jeanette. She stood before me pushing her thick lensed glasses up onto the fuzzy bridge of her nose before pulling me inside.

"Simon, nice to see you, what's on your mind?" Jeanette whispered softly, a smile spread on her face. I admired her soft features for a second, her small pink nose, her dark brown fur that glistened in the sun so brightly I swore that she was an angel, and her that was tied with a small ponytail tied up with a small dark purple rubber band, her violet eyes shining brightly from behind her thick lens.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing. I was also wondering if you wanted to walk with school with me." I had asked gently, flashing an uneasy smile. She smiled gently, picking up her violet book bag carefully as if it were alive. She did a lot of things with such care I swore that she had a compassion toward nonliving and living things. She's so gentle, soft, caring. She's many things, but I sure wasn't going to stand there and make a gentle list!

"Of course I'll walk to school with you Simon. It's a beautiful day today and I could use the walk. Mind if I go and tell Miss Miller I'm going?" Jeanette whispered her fluffy brunette tail flicking as she silently awaited a response.

"Of course I don't mind Jeanette. In fact, I think it's a good idea. I'll just wait here." I replied with a smile, and she smiled back.

"It'll only be a moment." Now that I think upon those words, I realize how long ago that moment was. It seemed like centuries ago! But no, it wasn't that long ago, otherwise I wouldn't be telling you the tale. Of course, as I was standing idle, I heard a thud and the screams of girls. I rolled my eyes; you don't see us boys acting like that!

"Eleanor Miller I swear if you take one step closer to my dress I'll kill you!" Brittany growled, holding up a soft pink dress with a pearl white ribbon around the waist. I didn't give much care for it, but obviously Brittany did.

"Ugh, Brittany, all I want to do is fix the rip on the shoulder!" Eleanor snapped her usually cream colored cheeks were rosy red in anger. I watched the two intently, before I walked over with my feet smacking the ground silently.

"Girls, why don't you just stop fighting and use your brains, God gave you them for a reason you know. Now listen closely, Brittany, why don't you give Eleanor your dress so she can fix it and Eleanor, stop yelling." I was sure that would have resolved the problem, but with girls, nothing seems to be right! Ha, that had done anything but fix the problem. At least they stopped throwing things at each other.

"Boys, they'll never understand!" They both shouted at me in furry. Both faces heated up in boiling anger, when suddenly I heard a voice call out.

"I haven't even said anything yet." I knew that voice, and I strained to hear the mumbles it let out afterwards. I instantly knew who it was.

"Alvin! What are you doing here?" Brittany exclaimed, waving her arms in the air. I noted that she looked quite flattered that he looked into her sky blue eyes. They seemed to sparkle more when he stepped forward.

"I just wanted to know if you'd walk to school with me and Theo, oh Ellie you're invited too." Eleanor seemed to beam at the thought of being with Theodore, and again I rolled my eyes.

"Girls," I muttered to myself silently, "the one subject I'm sure I'll never quite get!"

**Jeanette's POV: **

_Life is life, love is love. Word of the wise, you should get over you're old lover, my favorite quote made by (surprise surprise) Simon and I. It was the last project we worked on together. I don't know why I still think about Simon, I haven't even laid eyes on him in weeks, not alone spoke to him. I wonder when this all started. Oh yes, surprisingly, with me. I changed, maybe for the best, maybe not. The way my sisters look at me, I know it's in disgust. Do they hate the new me? I don't know if I do. I can't think straight anymore, not since __**he**__ came into my life. I guess this is just the way it'll always be, I'm not sure. I wish I could just let my feelings out, pour them into the world from my heart and mind but I can't. I won't let myself, it's like I have no control. My mouth, arms, and legs seem to control my mind. I hate it! I half wish I could go back, half don't. When will this end?  
_

_Love, _

_Your favorite (confused and terribly lost) Chipette, Jeanette. _

With that I tossed my diary aside. I whipped some mysterious crumbs from my mini (even for me) black skirt and crossed my legs. I made sure my face showed no emotion but gloom, and I rubbed my lips together.

"Who's that," I asked myself looking in the mirror, my eyes betrayed me showing my deep sadness, "who's that that looks back at me from inside the mirror in such disgust and disgrace? How did I let this happen to me?" I'll have to tell you the tale, perhaps where Simon left off. (I only know because you told me, mind you.) So, where was I? Oh yes, the legend, the tale, the days that I wish were only a nightmare, but weren't. I guess maybe, I shouldn't have fallen into it, but I did. Just for the sakes of _two __**boys**_**.**

Of course, where Simon left off, I had gone to tell Miss Miller I was leaving. That had been a piece of cake, even though she was half asleep. I stumbled down the stairs, tripping on the last step when two strong arms caught me. Simon lifted me back onto my feet, and I smiled at him gently.

"Th-thanks for catching me, again Simon, that was really nice of you." I remember whispering to him, looking down at my feet. He lifted my chin up, looking straight into my eyes as if they were rare gems.

"Remember Jeanette, I'll always be there to catch you, if you allow me."

"I can't imagine not allowing you to Simon! I'm sure Alvin wouldn't be kind enough to catch me. His mind would be more focused on Brittany!" I joked with a giggle, heaving my two ton book bag onto one of my shoulders quietly.

"You got that right, those two seem to focus all their energy on each other, whether it's fighting or flirting, even if they deny nor how many times they do! Isn't it crazy how two chipmunks so in love could fight and deny it so much?" Simon said with his cute chuckle. I felt my heart swell in my chest; it beat against my ribs like a frantic war drum.

"Yeah, wonder why they would deny their love." I knew that I did the same with Simon, and even though I'm the smartest girl in the COUNTRY I fail to pick up any signs of him liking- no loving me back. Was it possible he didn't have the same feelings for me? Obviously he cared for seeing, seeing as we are- erm… were best friends. I guess I just won't understand boys, ever! They are so… unpredictable, so, I don't know what to say! Oh, I know, so mysterious. Half the time I don't understand why they do half the things they do! Isn't it amazing just how mysterious they can be, even though they belong (sometimes) to the same species, just a different gender? Simon broke into my thoughts.

"Is something on your mind, you seem awfully quiet." He knows me too well, maybe too much for my liking.

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking about how amazing it is that sometimes, girls don't understand boys even though they're a different gender! It's almost of if their aliens, but not quite, and vice versa." I exclaimed gently, dwelling on the thought.

"I know. It's so odd, but we must focus on school though, well because we're at school. Come on, we can't be late to turn in next month's homework!" I smiled at his words as he grabbed my arm and walked me over into the packed building. We shoved and pushed our way through the crowd, and this is when the trouble truly began!

**At Home Room: SIMON'S POV:**

Jeanette and I sat by side, directly beside one another. We stared at our home room teacher as she introduced us to a new student. I didn't like the looks of him, not one bit! I was also shocked to learn that he was a chipmunk. _I hadn't realized there was more talking chipmunks besides the six of us, make that seven, _I thought gently to myself, _great, one more thing I can add to my list that I don't know! _

The new boy's name was Zack, although he preferred to be called Z, which I didn't find the least bit charming! The next thing that I found that disgusted me was that he had three earring in his right ear, and two in the other, each being a sparkling silver. He had a dark black Skelton necklace that shined like gold, a black leather jacket, a midnight black shirt with a Skelton on it. His Mohawk seemed to be out of control, some of his hair this way and the other that. I bit my lip, he seemed to be one of those guys you want to stay away from. I looked over to Jeanette, her eyes looking over him as if absorbing his every detail. Was she interested in him? _Not in the least, I hope…, _I thought to myself silently, gazing over to Z once more. I didn't like him, one bit.

"Anyone want to help him to his classes?" Mrs. Roberts asked, her curly raven hair framed her face nicely, her dark ruby lips rubbing together as she stared into the raised hands of many students. Her gaze caught mine and Jeanette's; we were one of the only teens to have their hands down flatly on their desk sternly, the others were Eleanor, Brittany, and Josh, a chubby boy who preferred to keep to himself. Alvin, I noted, was quite eager to meet him, as I could tell from his hand way high in the air. I rolled my eyes at him like I usually did nothing out of the ordinary there! "Jeanette."

"Me, oh but I ca-can't," Jeanette seemed shocked at the sound of her name and seemed to tense as all eyes seemed to turn to her. Some whispered behind her back, others glowered, and occasionally some would shoot a spitball at the back of her head. She frowned deeply at this, but said nothing as her mouth tightened. I for one felt bad for her, she let others push her around too much, and I didn't like it!

**Jeanette's POV:  
**

"Oh but I ca-can't," I said shocked at the sound of my name, as I felt eyes turning onto me. I tensed, hearing whispers behind my back, feeling the glares and the angered stares, even rare spitball hit my head and I grimaced. I said nothing though, as I was too easy to push over, then.

"Come on Jeanette."

"Well-," I began, but I was instantly cut off. Why did it always seem that teachers never cared for what I wanted to do or think? Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed school, even the new me does, but that boy, Z, he didn't seem to belong to the kind of crowd I liked to hang around with. I bit my lip, drawing blood.

"You start today." Mrs. Roberts smiled, leading Z toward me. I gulped, feeling my mouth dry like sandpaper. I didn't like this, not one bit! I heard the bell ring and I huffed out, my eyes averting to Z's face. He had a board head, dark green eyes with blue highlights in his dyed black hair, and to top it all off, he had the corner of a smoking patch under his shirt. _Great, _I thought, _he's one of those kinds of guys. Well I for one am certainly glad he's trying to quit, although he never should have started. _

Z seemed to catch my stare as his face reddened.

"Yeah," He said to me in a slight sadness, "that's what happens when you get too much second hand smoke and get a pack of that stuff. Sorry you had to see that." He pulled his shirt over his patch to conceal it once more before I only smiled at him, hoping it was my shy sweet one and not the grimace one I found I occasionally made.

"Oh, that doesn't seem like to much fun. I didn't realize- oh never mind. It's a bad subject. Smoking is wrong, and it destroys your lungs, worst of all, it kills millions of people every day because they can't stop!" I growled out, waving my arms in disgust.

"I know, it's terrible, I'm protesting against smoking. Want to join me sometime?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun! Can my friend Simon join us?" I asked in excitement, in a near squeal. I realized in awe I didn't stutter or anything and I smiled.

"Of course, I don't see why not! Say, maybe we can go and hang out tonight." He asked with a charming smile, and I was yanked in. I fell, hard for a boy I barely knew. He seemed so smart, sweet, and charming! That was only the beginnings of my troubles, if only I knew!


	2. Chapter 2: Love Triangle

**Chapter 2: Triangle of Love**

_Love is one of the most exciting, cute, terrifying and terrible things ever. It can be a happy part of your life, or something terrible. My love life went both up and down, depending on the boy you're talking about. Ha. Isn't it funny how one girl like me could end up stuck in something so life changing? _

_Love, _

_Once again, you're terribly confused and lost Chipette Jeanette. _

As I gently tossed the diary aside, I dwelled on the past. Now, let me just continue the story, shall I? Where was I- OH yes! When Z and I met.

It had been two-thirty in the afternoon, my heart fluttering as I stared from Z to Simon. Which one did I want? I had no clue. Which one did I need? Both, I defiantly needed both by my side but most of all, which one did I love? That answer isn't one that was going to be handed out on a silver platter.

"Jeanette, are you going to leave class, it ended five minutes ago." Brittany broke into my thoughts with the sound of her voice. Startled, I jumped from my seat, nearly falling face down until I felt two sturdy arms around me.

"Thanks Si- or Z." instead of the usual sapphire eyes, I caught sight of two gleaming green eyes.

"No problem, don't forget protest, nine tomorrow. See ya there." He called, giving me another charming smirk. His eyes locked onto mine, until I broke the silent stare by looking down at my hands, my cheeks burning red.

"Okay, what's going on? You don't pay attention to class, you're checking out another guy, and you weren't nervous when talking to him. Something here is seriously wrong." Eleanor said, eyeing me intently.

"That's nice." I said, looking at the door. Then my gaze flickered over to Simon, who seemed to glare at Z as he disappeared from view as if walking into a mountain of mists.

"See you at the protest, but remember, I don't trust or like Z that much." Simon said in a snort, as if steam were rushing from his ear. I felt ready to explode, what ever happened to him saying 'Don't judge a book by his cover'?

"What about not judging a book by your cover Simon?" I hissed, glaring deep into his eyes as if I wanted to reach into his heart and soul. He seemed taken at my outburst, and just as he was about to say something, I began once more, "Don't judge Z okay? He's actually quite nice and sweet, he's very charming and if you keep on being rude you won't ever get to see the great guy inside of him will you? HUH?"

"I guess- I mean- why- what- when?" Simon seemed speechless, pushing up his black rimmed glasses I felt even angrier. Why did he act as though he didn't even give a crap?

"STOP ACTING LIKE A JERK, YOU'RE TICKING ME OFF!" I exploded.

"If I didn't know better Jeanette, I'd say you're the one being a jerk." Simon snapped with anger blazing in his eyes before he turned sharply on his heel and ran from the room.

"What the heck Jean? Since when did you start the whole 'jerk' thing? You sounded like Britt and Alvin! Seriously though, what's going on?" Eleanor tapped her foot, receiving a glare from both me and Brittany.

"Watch your mouth El." Brittany snapped, her face boiling a dark crimson red. They both exchanged angry glances, and huffing, I knew I had to butt in.

"Guys, I'm fine. Nothing is up. And I wasn't checking Z out, he's simply a friend."

"Really? The way you blew up in Simon's face over him says otherwise." Eleanor accused, her eyes narrowing. She couldn't have meant those words that felt like daggers in my heart, but by the look in her eyes, I knew one thing: She had.

"I guess I have a slight crush on him. He's cute, on the inside, he's charming, sweet, kind, loving, and he's smart! Sure he chose the wrong lane in life, but he's trying to make it better! Plus, I didn't mean anything by blowing up. I didn't mean too, I guess it's hard when your two crushes hate each other." I twirled my dark brown hair, looking at my feet with my two cheeks burning once more.

"Fine, but I don't want Z changing you. Don't do what you just did again, I've never seen that side of you 'til now, but I don't ever want to again." Brittany said matter-of-factly. I only nodded, I never wanted to see it again, or did I? It kind of felt good to just yell out my feelings like that, and yet something burned in my heart. The look in Simon's eye, the way they had glassed over, and his last words to me touched me, I needed answers, now.

As soon as I got home, I went onto the computer. Turning on the Google Chrome, I typed in: _Are you crushing __**QUIZ.**_ Of course, I knew I loved Simon, a lot but, what about Z? Was it simply just his charm that made me think that way, or was there something there, hidden deep inside both of our hearts?

I looked down intently on question one, which was easy. **1.) Do you find yourself looking at him? **Of course I did, in class, all I could do was glance over at those two round eyes that stared back, before I turned away blushing madly. **2.) Do you blush when he catches you looking? **Of course I did! I blushed when he caught me in his strong arms, or when he told me how smart or beautiful I was. I even blushed when Simon accidently brushed his bushy tail on my back. **3.) Do you think about him a lot? **All the time, ever since I met him, which was exactly eight hours, twenty minutes and three- four seconds ago.

**4.) Do you ever find yourself paying more attention to him than anything/one else? **Yeah. My mind drifted back to when Eleanor and Brittany were talking and all I had said was, "That's nice." Before looking over to Z as he walked out from the room. **5.) LAST QUESTION! Have you ever dreamed about him? **Of course I had _day_dreamed about him, since of course, I hadn't known him that long. I shut my eyes tightly, biting my lip as I clicked Submit answers. When I looked, I got a hundred percent. _100%. You're love sick, ask him out! EEEEEEEEE! _

I slammed my head onto the desk, creating a loud echoing thud. Suddenly, two eyes peered around the corner. Closing the window quickly to conceal my doings, I spun around in the soft computer chair. There on the ground stood a tall, sapphire eyed chipmunk.

"Simon I'm so sorry a-about school. I was a total je-jerk and I hop-hope you can forgive me!" I pleaded, my eyes filled with a river of tears.

**Simon's POV:**

I remember how I gave her that reassuring smile.

"I'll always forgive you Jeanette, remember that." I wanted to tell her how much I loved her but, I think she's more into that Z 'munk. I nodded to her, pretending to look at my watch and seem surprised, "WHOA! Look at the time, dinner must be ready. Night Jean."

"Night." Jeanette whispered, giving me an odd yet dream like stare as I left. I smirked to myself, all the way home.

Once I turned the brass doorknob, Alvin looked at me with a knowing smirk.

"So, how was your date?" He teased, a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"What date?" I retorted, giving him a glare. "If you want me to go on a date with Jeanette, then you go on one with Brittany."

"Hey, dude, no need to get all mad, I was only teasing." Alvin replied with the toss of his head, rubbing his stomach.

"Alvin, stop being a jerk for once and maybe Brittany would ask you out." Jeanette stood in the doorway, the sound of her voice causing me to jump.

"Jeanette?"

"Shush, I just came here because I forgot my comb and couldn't help but overhear. Sorry to burst all your bubbles, but the only one going on a date is Theo and Ellie. They're the bravest out of all of us, asking out their dreams." Jeanette continued on as she searched carefully around for her comb.

"Are you saying I'm chicken?" Alvin raised a brow, "Jeanette, I'm no chicken!"

"Whatever, I found it." Jeanette walked from sight, her hair flowing behind her as she walked. I stared for a moment, before turning. I felt my cheeks burn red slightly, before shrugging. Alvin seemed to be stunned as he sat on the couch, and Theodore's eyebrows were raised.

"WAS THAT JEANETTE?" We all shouted in equal shock. That's when I realized that something wasn't right. I bit my lip, feeling my stomach knot down inside my stomach, something here wasn't right at all.


End file.
